The Dictatorship of the Papayaz Wiki
Welcome to ! |nickname = |settlement_type = Unclaimed land |motto = |image_skyline = |imagesize = 250px |image_caption = |image_map = |mapsize = |map_caption = |pushpin_map = Egypt#Sudan |pushpin_label_position = bottom |pushpin_mapsize = 300 |pushpin_map_caption = Location between Egypt and Sudan |pushpin_map_alt = Neither Egypt nor Sudan claim Bir Tawil, which is located between the two countries. |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = None |subdivision_type1 = |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = |subdivision_name2 = |subdivision_type3 = |subdivision_name3 = |area_magnitude = |unit_pref = metric |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 2060 |area_land_km2 = |population_as_of = 2018 |population_footnotes = |population_note = No permanent populations. |population_total = 0 |population_density_sq_mi = |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_blank1_title = Ethnicities |population_blank1 = |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_density_blank1_sq_mi = |timezone = |utc_offset = |timezone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |coordinates = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = |footnotes = |image_flag = |leader_title = |leader_name = |government_type = }} Bir Tawil or Bi'r Tawīl ( or , meaning "tall water well") is a area along the border between Egypt and Sudan, which is uninhabited and claimed by neither country. When spoken of in association with the neighbouring Hala'ib Triangle, it is sometimes referred to as the Bir Tawil Triangle, despite the area's quadrilateral shape; the two "triangles" border at a quadripoint. Its terra nullius status results from a discrepancy between the straight political boundary between Egypt and Sudan established in 1899, and the irregular administrative boundary established in 1902. Egypt asserts the political boundary, and Sudan asserts the administrative boundary, with the result that the Hala'ib Triangle is claimed by both and Bir Tawil by neither. In 2014, author Alastair Bonnett described Bir Tawil as the only place on Earth that was habitable but was not claimed by any recognised government. History On 19 January 1899, an agreement between the UK and Egypt relating to the administration of the Sudan defined "Soudan" as the "territories south of the 22nd parallel of latitude". It contained a provision that would give Egypt control of the red sea port of Suakin, but an amendment on 10 July 1899 gave Suakin to Sudan instead. On 4 November 1902 the UK drew a separate "administrative boundary", intended to reflect the actual use of the land by the tribes in the region. Bir Tawil was grazing land used by the Ababda tribe based near Aswan, and thus was placed under Egyptian administration from Cairo. Similarly, the Hala'ib Triangle to the northeast was placed under the British governor of Sudan, because its inhabitants were culturally closer to Khartoum. Egypt claims the original border from 1899, the 22nd parallel, which would place the Hala'ib Triangle within Egypt and the Bir Tawil area within Sudan. Sudan, however, claims the administrative border of 1902, which would put Hala'ib within Sudan, and Bir Tawil within Egypt. As a result, both states claim the Hala'ib Triangle and neither claims the much less valuable Bir Tawil area, which is only a tenth the size, and has no permanent settlements or access to the sea. There is no basis in international law for either Sudan or Egypt to claim both territories, and neither nation is willing to cede Hala'ib. With no third state claiming the neglected area, Bir Tawil is one of the few land areas of the world not claimed by any recognised state. Egypt arguably still administers the territory, but it is not marked as Egyptian on government maps. Geography of Bir Tawil (highlighted in red).]] Bir Tawil is in size. The length of its northern and southern borders are and respectively; the length of its eastern and western borders are and respectively. In the north of the area is the mountain Jabal Tawil ( ), with a height of . In the east is Jebel Hagar ez Zarqa, with a height of . In the south is the Wadi Tawil ( ), also called Khawr Abū Bard. There are a few streams in Bir Tawil, which originate in Lake Nasser. Climate Bir Tawil's climate is, according to the Köppen climate classification, a BWh hot, arid desert. During the summer months, approximately three-quarters of the year, temperatures can exceed , while its hottest three months (June-August) can see it as high as . During the brief winters, however (December and January being its mildest months), Bir Tawil can experience milder temperatures with as its usual temperature peak. Because the territory is far from the ocean (being at least away from the Red Sea), the diurnal temperature range throughout the region is large, varying from , year-round."Climate: Bir Tawil Claims Due to its status as de jure unclaimed territory, a number of individuals and organizations have attempted to claim Bir Tawil as a micronation. However, none has been taken seriously by the international community, and due to the remoteness and hostile climate of the region, the vast majority of these claims have been by declarations posted online from other locations. None of these claims, or any others, have been recognized, officially or otherwise, by any government or international organization. See also * Hala'ib Triangle, an adjoining area, claimed by both Egypt and Sudan * Wadi Halfa Salient * Egypt–Sudan relations References External links * Google Sightseeing - Bir Tawil Triangle * International Boundary Study Category:Egypt–Sudan border Category:Territorial disputes of Egypt Category:Territorial disputes of Sudan We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse